


It's been so long

by rosie_kairi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Brotherly Love, Character Death, Ephemer has like 2 lines, Gen, Go crazy ya'll, Good ol' fnaf nostalgia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lauriam fucking breaks my dudes, Protective Siblings, Songfic, The killer is ambiguous, You can see it as either Brain or Ventus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: Lauriam finds out what happens to his sister, and understandably doesn't take it well.....Also known as "What happens when the author listens to fnaf songs late at night."





	It's been so long

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep deprivation and Nostalgia are the main reasons for this fics existence. I am sorry.

Lauriam dropped to his knees. Tears rolling down his cheeks. "No........" he said. "No, she can't- she can't be...!" he sobbed.

"Lauriam?!" Elrena cried in alarm. She rushed over to the boy on the ground.

"Why.... Why did it have to be her?" he whispered. "Why couldn't it have been me instead?"

"Lauriam what happened?!" she yelled. Elrena wasn't there to see what he had seen. 

"Strelitzia.... she's dead."

Elrena's eyes went wide. "W-what? Why would someone...?"

"I don't think you'd get it." he said quietly.

Elrena shook Lauriam. "What wouldn't I get?! Lauriam, someone killed your sister for a reason and I want to know why!"

Lauriam was silent. Slowly he said "You need to leave."

"What?"

"Please, leave right now. I need you to go find someone named Ephemer. Drag him here for me, please." Lauriam handed Elrena a small book. "If things end up badly, I want you to take this."

Elrena stared for a moment. ".....Okay." she agreed. Quickly, she ran out of the warehouse, leaving behind the young boy.

Lauriam looked at the interior of the warehouse, tears still running down his face. Quietly, he began to sing.

**"I don't know what I was thinking, leaving my sister behind. Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind."**

Memories of the last time Lauriam saw his sister flashed through his mind. The two had gotten into a fight, about what Lauriam couldn't remember, and Lauriam had stormed off. He remembered looking back at the door of their shared house, seeing his sister's tears run down her face as she quietly closed the door.

**"With all this anger, guilt and sadness going to haunt me forever. I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river."**

He hugged himself close, thinking about how the last words he said to his sister was _"Well maybe I should just leave! Seeing as you want so badly to be alone."_ Lauriam knew he was selfish. He was angry and said stupid things while in the heat of the moment, but that didn't excuse anything he said.

**"Is this revenge I'm seeking? Or seeking something to Avenge me? Stuck in my own paradox I want to set myself free."**

Lauriam thought about how the killer of his sister was right under his nose. Pretending to be the real leader and playing along on Lauriam's search for Strelitzia even though they knew it was a wild goose chase. Did he want this to happen? Was this intentional?

**"Maybe I should chase and find before I try to stop it. It won't be long before I become a puppet."**

The boy looked at his hands, watching as they turned to a sickening black. Red making its way down his fingers. Out of the corner of his eye, Lauriam saw some of his hair turn white. Not a lot, but enough to be worrying. He was becoming a Darkling and he didn't know how to stop it.

**"It's been so long. Since the last I've seen my sister, lost to this monster. To the man behind the slaughter. Since you've been gone, I've been singing this stupid song. So I could ponder, the sanity of your brother."**

His eyes widened as a sharp pain shot through his body. He brought his hand to his mouth and was horrified when he felt fangs. Lauriam withdrew his hand from his mouth and was shocked when he saw drops of blood. He clenched his hand. Lauriam wondered how Strelitzia would think of him now, falling to darkness even though he promised he wouldn't. That's another promise he broke. The first being the promise to protect her, which he made when they were young.

**"I wish I lived in the present, with the gift of my past mistakes. But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes."**

Lauriam felt all of his past mistakes crawling into his mind, much like the darkness that was continuing to climb up his body. He wished the darkness would just take over him already. Wished that the immense guilt he was feeling would just leave already.

**"Your sweet little eyes, your little smile is all I remember. Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper."**

Lauriam remembered when he first met Strelitzia like it was yesterday. Remembered how he and his father stood at the side of his mother's bed as she held a baby bundle.

_"Lauri, meet your little sister Strelitzia." His mother said, handing him the small baby._

_"Little sister?" he asked. "What's that?"_

_His father laughed. "A little sister is someone who'll be there for you a lot, and you'll need to care for her as she grows up. You two are going to be close when you're older. Okay?"_

_Lauriam smiled. "Yep!"_

The boy laughed at the memory, his father would never know how right he was.

**"Justification is killing me, but killing isn't justified. Why did that happen to my sis, I'm terrified."**

He watched as his hands sharpened into claws, watched as his usual skin color changed to a sickeningly pale to a deep blue. His clothes had become darker, pants now a deep red and shirt a dark black. Thoughts of revenge clouded his mind. _Kill him, kill him, make him feel pain. Make him suffer like he made you._ Lauriam shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his mind. He wasn't supposed to be thinking those thoughts.

**"It lingers in my mind and the thoughts keep on getting bigger. I'm sorry my sweet baby I wish I'd been there."**

_"Hey Lauriam?" a young, 4-year-old girl asked. "Will you always be there for me?"_

_The 6-year-old looked at his sister. "Of course! I'll be there when you need me to Streli!"_

_Strelitzia smiled happily. "Thank you Lauri." _

_Lauriam smiled. "It's what I'm supposed to do, right?"_

The boy held his head in his hands, shaking off the bad thoughts that were intruding his minds. _What's taking Elrena so long?_ he thought.

**"It's been so long. Since the last I've seen my sister, lost to this monster. To the man behind the slaughter. Since you've been gone, I've been singing this stupid song. So I could ponder, the sanity of your brother."**

Lauriam reached his breaking point, screaming bloody murder as another surge of pain came shooting through his body. He fell into a fetal position, crying the last of his tears. Slowly, he got up and began to laugh softly, the soft laughing gradually devolved into crazed laughter. His Yellow eyes shined through the final few tears. Suddenly, the boy heard panicked footsteps coming closer to the building. Smiling maniacally, Lauriam hid in the shadows.

"Lauriam!" a panicked voice shouted. "Lauriam we're here!" it was Elrena. Said boy watched as the blonde girl came rushing into the building, Ephemer in tow. Elrena looked around. "Where...?"

"Elrena, you said Lauriam gave you the rulebook in case 'things end badly'? What did he mean by that? What happened?" Ephemer asked.

"He... he found out his sister died." Elrena explained. "I don't know why he gave me this 'rulebook', but if it's so important as to make you panic this much then something bad must've happened!"

Lauriam laughed and slammed the warehouse door shut. Elrena and Ephemer spun around, keyblades in hand. "What happened is that I finally broke." he explained,

The duo was shocked, Elrena almost dropping her Keyblade. "Laur-Lauriam?" Ephemer asked, voice uncertain.

The boy nodded. "In the flesh _dear leader_." he mocked. "What's wrong? Don't you recognize your sweet little Lauriam?"


End file.
